dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 7 Page 1
Chapter 7: 1st Classes “Okay, so she’s strict, the head of our House, has no favorites, and is just as serious about her work as Snape huh? She sounds like a grrreeeaat person.” Gohan said sarcastically. Gohan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been walking for several minutes, and just walked in through the doors to Professor McGonagall’s class. As they sat down, Harry spoke, “She’s not that bad. I’d rather her be fair to everyone then have the Slytherins as her favorite.” As they sat down, Gohan looked around the room. The Slytherins were there, along with Malfoy. Next to Malfoy were same guys who were with him last night. Gohan asked, “What’s with the lackeys on the left and right of Mouthwash (that becomes Gohan’s nickname for Malfoy from time to time)?” Ron looked sourly at the two brutes, “They’re Crabbe and Goyle. They’re as smart as they look and are Malfoy’s muscle. Those three are like one human together yah know; Malfoy the brains and Crabbe & Goyle the body.” Gohan grinned, They look about as smart as monkeys. Gohan paused after he thought this, Actually, that kind of insulted me, so they’re as smart as lizards (Frieza). Then, Gohan noticed a cat sitting on Professor McGonagall’s desk. It looked around the classroom, as if observing and inspecting the students with its dark eyes. Gohan asked, “What’s with the cat on the desk? Is it the professor’s pet or something?” Hermione answered as the cat’s gaze turned towards them, “Not exactly.” Then, the cat leaped off the desk, and as it did, it “transformed” from your average cat to the woman Gohan saw reading the names off the list; Professor McGonagall. Gohan started in amazement. The closest thing he knew about changing from one type of species was when a Saiyan transformed into its ape form. Hermione read the state of confusion on his face and spoke, “She’s an Animagus. You can change into an animal, which is a cat for her, at any time if you can master it, but you must go through difficult training.” Gohan stared again in astonishment. He thought some of these things would probably be useful in a battle. Professor McGonagall announced, “Welcome back to Hogwarts students. Before you begin 2nd Year transfiguration, I would like for this class we review what you had learned the previous year. Everyone, get out your wands. We shall start with the match to a needle, and then proceed to more of the difficult things you learned.” As everyone retrieved there wands from there robes, Professor McGonagall placed the objects they would be transfiguring on the desks. When she came to Gohan’s, she said, “Mr. Son, because you are new I would like you to practice all of the 1st Year spells before any 2nd Year ones. I would like you to know the basics till you are at the same skill level as the rest of the class.” Gohan replied, “But I can do this 1st Year stuff professor. My letter said that I could practice 1st Year stuff at my house once I got my wand and other school items. I learned studied till the day before I left and pretty I much know what you taught last year.” Professor McGonagall looked surprised that someone actually studied at home, “Well, that is a surprise, but to make sure of that you will review with the rest of the class.” Gohan nodded as she laid the objects on his desk. He quickly got to work, casting a variety of spells, transforming all the objects that lay before him in about 35 minutes. Harry and the others stared in amazement at there friend. None could do spells faster then Gohan except for Hermione, and that was on a good day. Harry asked, “This took us a whole year to accomplish and you learned to do this stuff in a few days?! Not even Hermione was as good as you when she started.” Gohan gave the famous Son Grin and messed with his hair, “My mom’s been obsessed with my education as long as I can remember, so she has me study a lot. Even though I’m learning different things I guess learning is learning to her.” At the end of class Hermione and Gohan were the first to finish, and were awarded five points each. Professor McGonagall looked impressed, “I am very proud of you Mr. Son, you have managed to accomplish spells that took these students a year to learn in such a short amount of time. However, because you have shown me you are capable of these simple spells, I shall expect you to work at the same speed as the others. Understood?” Gohan nodded, “Yes Professor.” Professor McGonagall said, “Good, now hurry along, I believe you have double Herbology with Professor Sprout. Gohan nodded, and followed his friends to Herbology class. He hadn’t thought of a reason a class about plants would be important. As he and the others neared the greenhouse, they saw a small woman, who they assumed was Professor Sprout, walking out of the greenhouse with her arm bandaged and twigs and braches all over her. Gohan remarked, “Looks like she got into a fight with a mummy.” Then, Ron grimaced, “No, just a moron.” He pointed where they saw Professor Lockhart emerge as well. Professor Lockhart beamed, “Hello there! Just showing our Professor Sprout her how to nurse a Whomping Willow to health. I’m sure she’s very appreciative.” Gohan noticed the pure venom look Sprout had given the idiot before him, and chuckled lightly. As Professor Sprout called them into the greenhouse, Professor Lockhart put one hand on Gohan and Harry’s shoulders. Professor Lockhart said, “Harry, Gohan I’d like with you two for a moment, if you don’t mind Professor Sprout?” The look she gave him said to clearly she did mind, but Professor Lockhart ignored it and said, “That’s the ticket.” Once the squat witch left the three, Professor Lockhart shook his head. He repeated, “Harry, Gohan, Harry, and Gohan. When I heard about you “crashing” the ceremony, I knew it was my fault.” Both the boys had looks of confusion on their faces. Gohan asked, “What do you mean Professor Lockhart?” Professor Lockhart answered, “Flying a car to Hogwarts of course! But I’m not surprised why, once I had given you that bit of fame, the bug, I guess you both must have had to have more.” Gohan looked angry, but calmly replied, “Excuse me Professor Lockhart, but I have never had publicity before, and you didn’t give me any publicity at all.” Professor Lockhart gave Gohan a cheesy smile, “Don’t try and be modest Gohan, I know all about that tournament you won thrown by X.S. Cash, as well as the World Tournament a few times also.” Harry interrupted Professor Lockhart, “But you don’t understand Professor”- Lockhart continued talking for a while, but Gohan was in deep thought while that was amidst. How in the world did this guy find out about that tournament Bojack was at? In fact, how did he know I won it at all? I mean, yeah, I’d probably expect Harry or Ron to figure it out, but this guys head is as light as helium! I guess a fan of his (student of course) told him while in a conversation. I just hope that the fact I’m famous here won’t inspire people to connect me to dad or Piccolo, then I’d be in REAL trouble! Professor Lockhart continued, “I know defeating You-Know-Who and winning World Tournaments aren’t as good as what I’ve accomplished, but it’s a start boys, it’s a start.” And with that, Professor Lockhart left them outside and headed towards the castle. Harry asked, watching Lockhart leave, “Would you think of me less if I called him a moronic jerk?” Gohan answered, watching Lockhart leave as well, “Not at all, as a matter of fact I’d think of you more.” Then, they left into the greenhouse. …………………………………………………………………………………………. “I have no idea when planting dirt babies in the ground would be a useful thing.” Gohan complained as they left Herbology. The whole lesson was to plant Mandrakes into the ground, which Gohan thought would be an easy task. However, he had not expected them to shriek about 10 time’s worse then his mother! Even Gohan had clutched his ears in pain when he first heard there horrible shrieking. During class, several people, including a boy named Justin Finch-Fletchly, talked to Gohan and Harry. Gohan tried not to draw attention to the tournaments he won however, and believed by the end of the week Harry and the others would question why everyone knew him. Hermione said, “Didn’t you pay attention in class? Mandrakes are used for people who were transfigured or cursed”- “To bring them back to their normal state,” Gohan concluded, “I paid attention Mione, but it’s not like anyone would be able to transfigure me.” Ron raised an eyebrow to what his friend said, “What do you mean by that?” Gohan realized he slipped a small detail out. He laughed nervously, much like his father, “Oh nothing, just something unimportant.” Gohan looked at his schedule, “So what class we got next guys?” Hermione answered automatically, “Defense Against the Dark Arts is next.” Ron yelled, “Oh come on! Don’t tell me you got that class in hearts or something on your schedule do you?” Hermione said nothing, but Gohan could see red emerge onto her cheeks and her gripping her schedule quite tight. After they arrived at the Great Hall and finished lunch (waiting for Gohan to finish his 7th plate), they walked into the courtyard. While Ron and Harry were telling Gohan how to play Quidditch, Gohan narrowed his eyes. He felt an energy signature following them since lunch, and it worried him it might be Malfoy. Then Gohan realized that this Ki was not dark (you know, had bad vibes). Then, a flash of light blinded him, and a clicking sound was heard. Gohan rubbed his eyes, and heard the same noise again. When he opened his eyes, Harry apparently was blinded by the second flash. Gohan turned to the person following them. it was a small boy holding up what looked like a camera. That explains the flash and click Gohan thought. The boy looked like Christmas had come early for him, “All right Harry, Gohan? I’m Colin Creevey, and I’m a big fan of you two.” Colin talked for a few minutes to the four and then asked for Gohan and Harry to sign there pictures. Then, a voice you couldn’t forget could be heard, “Autographs? You losers are giving signed autographs? The five children turned to see the little bleach boy we all no and hate, with his cronies at his side, standing before them. Malfoy yelled, “Hey everyone, Potter and Son here are giving signed pictures! Get them while they last!” Gohan frowned, “Zip those lips Mouthwash or you’ll get it washed out with soap (get it, mouthwash and soap).” Malfoy smirked, and signaled for his “pals” to step forward, “I’d like to introduce you to my friends Son, Crabbe and Goyle.” Expecting Gohan to back off, the bullies cracked their knuckles and flexed their muscles. Gohan smiled, “Wow you have friends, and you never even had to pay them did you Malfoy. Or does your father handle the financial business in your family?” Colin said, “You’re just jealous.” Malfoy laughed, “Jealous? Why would I want to be known for having a scar on my head?” Ron and Malfoy exchanged insults next, however Malfoy was winning. As Ron raised his wand in a threatening manner, Hermione whispered, “Put it away Ron.” They saw Professor Lockhart walking up to them, asking what he heard about signed photos. Malfoy knew he couldn’t do anything for the moment, so he and his gang left. When Lockhart saw Harry and Gohan, he smiled, “Should have guessed. We meet again boys.” Lockhart insisted on a triple portrait, and grabbed Gohan and Harry toward him. When the photo was done, Gohan and Harry saw there images struggling for release from the grip of their teacher. Lockhart then gave more pathetic advice to the boys as Colin went off, excited about the whole ordeal. When Lockhart left, Gohan said aloud, “Yah know, he ruined that kid’s photo sadly.” Everyone but Hermione laughed. Harry stated, “We should head towards Lockhart’s class now, we have him next anyways.” As the foursome headed back into the castle, Gohan smiled ''Today’s been pretty good so far, with some minor mistakes. '' Chapter 8 Category:Fan Fiction